Of Snakes and Phoenixs
by xeno96
Summary: In the Chamber of Secrets History is altered and the world will be shown a new way. first summary pairings Harry/Hermione others undecided
1. Rebirth

**I don't own Harry Potter or any other works by Rowling if I did Harry would have been with Hermione not Ron**

**_Pasrsel_**

normal

_Important Thinking or Legilimency_

**Chapter 1 Rebirth**

Looking up at the beast it was clear why it was called the king of serpents, While the basilisk was trying to locate Harry He glanced around wondering how thing things had gone so wrong Fawkes Dumbledore's phoenix friend lay near Ginny left wing blown of and the right not much better but at least the beautiful bird still lived, Ginny was lying a bit further away and was pale as the moon showing that if He didn't hurry the hell up she would not be alive for much longer on the opposite side of the chamber stood Tom Marvalo Riddle Or as everyone else knows him Lord-I-hate-anything-not-of-Pure-Blood-Even-Though-I-am-Not-a-Pure-Blood Voldemort.

Oh dam looks like the basilisk has figured out where Harry stood, bringing his seeker reflexes to bare Harry dodged to the left barely evading the Snake. Rolling a bit Harry stood and ran into the tunnels to the side of the main chamber

"you can't run forever Potter soon I will be resurrected and the world will once more bow done to me" Voldemort called as Harry stopped to catch his breath "though you won't be around much longer as my pet will make a meal out of you" He cackled out.

Harry heard the snake enter the tunnel again and started running again thinking what he could do. Harry realized a few things, one :2 years of incompetent DADA classes don't really help in situations like these, and two: if he survives this he will definitively ask Hermione out. Seeing another exit to the tunnel ahead Harry runs into it realizing he is above the statue of Slytherin. Tom not seeing him as he is busy gloating at his victory (what is it with Evil dudes gloating before they even actually win Harry wondered to himself). Quietly climbing down he notices the diary causing all the problems (showing just why men should not have diary's, journals don't try and kill people .... hopefully) ,quickly picking it up Harry hears something rather terrifying right behind him, turning around slowly he sees another basilisk even bigger than the last hidden inside the statue looking directly in to its eyes. Realizing he's not dead he starts to calm down slightly.

Suddenly the blind basilisk hurtles in the chamber right at him, Harry still slightly shocked that he is alive doesn't react till its to late. Shoving Gryffindor's sword up in to the beasts mouth and into its brain killing it while feeling a sharp burning pain in his right arm. he abruptly realizes the fang of the snake had passed right through his flesh and bone of his arm, while the basilisk in his death-throes launches Harry across the chamber breaking the tooth off in his arm before falling dead.

Harry hits the ground hard dropping the diary and slides a bit further, the diary sliding to a stop near Fawkes.

"I see it and don't believe it! but you actually killed my basilisk" Tom said shocked (wouldn't you be too after you saw a 12 year old actually kill a snake that big)

"to bad its in vain " reasserting himself Tom continued " your still dead I believe you can already feel the venom in your blood burning."

And Harry did, it was getting harder to breathe and his heart was slowing down,_ at least I'll see my parents _he thought to himself. Slowly dragging himself up Harry slowly made his way towards the diary while pulling the fang from his arm,

"what do you think you're doing now"Tom asked sounding annoyed

"While I might die now tom" Harry said through the pain "I'll be dammed if I let you win".

Falling to his knees and pulling the diary closer Harry stabbed it with fang ignoring the cries to stop from the phantom as ink squirted from the diary and tom screaming in pain. Harry fell onto is back looking up at the sealing slowly feeling his life ebaway, after a few seconds Harry feels something dripping into his wound slowly sealing it up, though Harry realized it was to little to late still feeling the venom in his blood though now it was at war with tears from Fawkes.

"Sorry Fawkes it not enough though thanks for trying"

then Harry feels another presences he realises its the other Basilisk though Fawkes didn't seem to be afraid

"_** little one can you hear me? **_" a sibilant hiss asks

Harry tries to answer but eventually just nods slightly

" _**little one forgive the child you killed for he was bound to the shade and could not stop himself**_ "

_really the forty foot basilisk that just tried and probably has killed me couldn't help himself Great good for him LIKE I REALLY CARE_ ,

" _**but because of this I can help with the aide of my friend**_ " the basilisk continues "_**but there is not much time though the shade is gone the being that created it still exists**_"

Harry starts at that, all that fighting for nothing

"_** and if you want to continue the fight against it you must agree because it must be done with your consent otherwise we can do nothing **_"

Harry realizing the serpent spoke the truth as he felt his strength leaving him fast , but so what if he died, he was tired , tired of people staring, tired of being the boy who lived , tired of the heartache of not really having anyone to really love him as family why should he continue to force himself.

The two magical creatures feeling his emotions bowed there heads down thinking it over. While Harry lay there he heard something, turning slightly he saw Ginny her color improving slowly showing that she would live and at that moment something within Harry awoke. The same thing that helped him him survive the 10 years of hell at the Dursleys, that kept him alive last year during the fight against Voldemort.

Gathering his remaining strength Harry said Two words " _**do it **_".

The basilisk and phoenix looking up in surprise quickly acted " _**we don't what this will do to you young one but it is probably your only hope**_ ".

Biting herself the basilisk made sure there was blood on her Fang before slowly lowering her head. The great snake gently bit down on Harry's arm then quickly moved away as Fawkes then hopped lightly over and held his still bleeding wound over the new basilisk wound making sure some of his blood dripped into it before once again sealing it with tears looking at the basilisk which said " _**good luck old friend **_" he seemed to concentrate before starting his burning to renew himself pulling Harry who had passed out with Him.

As Harry turned to ash and was reborn, the light from the flames woke Ginny up. The basilisk seeing her awake closed her eyes and said

" _**please little one don't be afraid the basilisk who served the shade is dead I will not harm you **_"

Ginny hearing the the great serpent let out a little shriek before calming down

" _**what-t happened where is Tom and the other basilisk **_" Ginny stammered out

" _**the Child that was controlled by the shade is dead, killed by young Harry. You are safe now from both it and the shade who controlled it **_"

Ginny was starting to calm down noticed that the snake was not speaking English " _**how can I understand you I'm not a Parselmouth **_"

the basilisk thinking for a moment replied "_** I believe that for the shade to open the chamber he must have implanted that ability in you, because at the time he could not posses you fully enough to speak a magical language through you, though it probably blocked itself off when the shade was not in control **_"

Ginny realizing that that she could not see Harry asked where he was " _**he will be here soon watch **_" the basilisk moving her head towards the ash where Harry and Fawkes were, Ginny's gaze following while wondering what the Great snake meant.

All of a sudden there was a bright flash of fire and Fawkes appeared along with Harry. Though Fawkes was very small and Harry very naked they were both at least alive. Ginny seeing this blushed to her roots of her hair making it hard to tell where her hair started and the blush ended. Quickly moving to Harry and pulling off her outer robes Ginny gently covered Harry

" _**little one I must go now. When he awakes please tell him to return here, he and I will have things to discuss. When Fawkes has regained his strength he will return you to the surface **_" with that the Basilisk turned and entered the statue it closing behind her leaving no evidence but Ginny's memory of her

" GINNY!! " someone shouted

recognizing her brother Ginny calls back " over here Ron " running into the chamber Ron sees his sister with his best mate. "Ginny" he said with relief while moving to her over he quickly pulled her into a hug " you okay " Ron asks pulling back slightly to look her over

" fine but something happened to Harry " looking down Ron sees his best friend covered by his sisters outer robes

" what happened and why exactly is he naked " thinking even if Harry was his best mate and saved his sister he would still beat the crap out of him if he tried anything with her

" stop that " Ginny said Knowing what was going through his head " something happened to Harry while I was still knocked out. When I awoke I saw Harry and Fawkes appear from fire, I think Fawkes may pulled Harry into its rebirth cycle"

Ron thinking about it replied "I've never heard about that but if that happend Harry must have been in big trouble" just then Lockheart entered the chamber

" my goodness what happend here? " Ginny looking at Ron asked " whats with him? " Ron looking digusted replieds explaining what happend. Soon Fawkes had regained enough strength to flame them back into the school, strait into the Hospital wing and infront of some really surprised adults.

**Authors notes**

**Here is a repost of chapter 1 as I have taken the advice i have received so far and done what I could.**

**I am still looking for a beta and if any of readers know of someone please pass the reqeust along**

**As I said before some may have noticed this fic may start similar to two other fics out there _Rebirth _by Fiori75 and the original _Of Tears and Venom _By TheDevineDemon who started this trend (as far as I know But since TDD was the only fic before mine and Fiori75s I award that honor to Him) so go check them out.**

**Now those who have reviewed**

**Tepiestar** : **Thank you for the advice and also for being the first to review.**

**Akuma'sDawn : I have also read those fics and while some are well done most are not but don't worry Harry will be strong but not super**

** though this fic will concentrate less on the dark lord and the war but more on Harry finding his place in the world.**

**Elfwyn and Djo1 : thankyou for the advice.**

**ElldenStorm : Harry will be a partial hybrid but still 60% human.**

**Navajo93 : I will try to update soon as I have already started on chapter 2 and it should out soon.**

**Kaylamarie2012 : My chapters will +- the same length as this one though it should start to flow better soon, it will also help when **

** I find a Beta.**

**ladysavay : I hope this chapter rewrite is better than the previous one. I knew about some of the problems of the previous chapter 1**

** and have done what I could to repair them. This is also the reason I am looking for a Beta since English is not my First Language **

** even though I can speak it well it is hard to translate it from my home language.**

**In closing I will try to finish chapter 2 Before Christmas till next time**

**Xeno96  
**


	2. Changes

**Disclaimer: check chapter 1**

**Chapter 2: Changes part1.**

**

* * *

**The first thing Harry realized as he woke was the slight pain everywhere, wondering why he slowly remembers what happened down in the chamber. Fawkes must have saved

Him after all Harry thought to himself. Opening his eyes he closes them immediately because of the brightness, slowly opening them again he slowly sits up, looking around Harry is startled by the clarity of everything around him a far cry from when he was using his glasses. As he sat there he thought about what Fawkes could have done to heal him.

" Ah mister Potter your awake finally " a voice startled Harry from his thoughts looking around he sees Madame Pomphry the Mediwitch " how do feel mister Potter? "She said while moving over to Harry beginning to some diagnostic spells.

"Mostly fine though I feel slightly painful all over "Harry told her exactly how he felt knowing she would know anyway and he would regret not telling her or downplaying at all.

"Good now sit still while I finish your checkup, you will be glad to know miss Granger and the others have been unpetrified yesterday, miss Granger though has not left your side since she has awoken I believe she is just getting changed and will return shortly " the Mediwitch smiled as Harry's smile blossomed, He really was one of her favorites she just wished he didn't get so many injuries. As she returned her attention back to spells she started noticing some discrepancies, checking them again she starts to sigh

knowing what this was going to do to Harry.

"So Ma'am how am I " Harry asked

"Mister Potter ... Harry something has changed, I need to speak with the Headmaster before I can tell you since he will probably be able to explain it better than I "the Mediwitch looked on as Harry sat there first in shock then acceptance.

"Is it that big?" he asked in a low voice.

Nodding the Mediwitch left to find the headmaster, as Harry sat there he thought that once again his life would change though in what way he didn't know yet.

As he lay there waiting the door to the hospital wing slammed open and a bushy brown blur jumped towards him, the blur turning out to be Hermione sobbed into his shoulder

all the while mumbling about how worried she was about him.

"It's okay Hermione I'm fine in fact I feel better than ever "Harry whispered holding her close.

* * *

As the two sat in silence waiting for Madam Pomphry said mediwitch was in the headmaster's room speaking to Dumbledore "Albus I'm telling you he is no longer completely human in fact he is only 55 % human now what ever happened down there changed him down to the genetic level"

"Poppy I understand what you are saying but he must return to the Dursley's or the wards keeping Harry safe will fail you know this" Dumbledore repeated

"I know but Harry needs to learn about himself if he goes back now he might be a danger to the muggles, don't you understand he is not only part phoenix but also part basilisk if he loses his temper now he might even kill them with a look." The Mediwitch argued

Dumbledore seeing that the mediwitch wouldn't change her mind replies "very well Poppy I know what I must do now"

Poppy surprised asks "are you going to allow him to stay here?"

Dumbledore slowly turns around as though deep in thought "no I am going to further bind his magic so that if he does have any abilities like you have described they cannot activate"

Madam Pomphry looking shocked exclaims "are you mad if you do that you could turn him into squib or even a walking bomb …. Wait what do you mean further bind his magic"

"exactly as I said I will strengthen his existing bindings further, the side affect will be he wouldn't be able to use magic till I release them again I am still surprised they weakened enough for him to uses magic as it is I thought I bound them tighter ah well" Dumbledore said still no turning to look at the mediwitch

"Albus are you insane that could kill him what could you possibly gain from binding his magic?"

"You don't understand Poppy it is for the greater good, alas I feel you will not leave this alone so for the greater good I will have to remove these memories".

The mediwitch barely had time to croak out cry before memory spell hit her "I truly am sorry Poppy"

A few seconds later the mediwitch blinked a few times and exclaimed "Albus what am I doing here, Oh now I remember I just wanted to speak to you about young mister Potter he just woke up you see."

"ah yes how is he doing?" the headmaster asked calmly

"fine as can be considering the circumstances but there are a few things I believe what ever happened down there has pushed Harry's magic a bit far I believe we should put a temporary binding on his magic just while he is gone for the summer." The mediwitch exclaimed

"hmm yes that may be a good idea very well I be down there soon to do the binding" said Albus,

"Nonsense Albus as good as you are my oath would not allow me to let you bind his magic only myself or another mediwitch or mediwizard "

"Poppy I must the blood wards protecting Harry are tied to his magic the binding may interfere" Albus argued having forgotten the mediwitch's oath.

"Pish posh the binding I am planning to uses will not affect any magic already there you don't need to worry that is why I am the mediwitch and you are the headmaster" madam Pomphry explained,

Dumbledore relaxed slightly "are you sure no previous magic or spells will be altered?"

"of course" with that the mediwitch left the room.

* * *

While the conversation with the headmaster continued another one had started back in the infirmary, as Harry explained what happened till he had passed on "Hermione I really don't what happened afterwords I was dying even Fawkes tears couldn't save me anymore then that other basilisk did something with Fawkes and here I am"

"Harry what is the absolute last thing you remember?" the young witch asks

"heat lots of heat" harry replied looking thoughtful

"don't phoenix's die and then be reborn in fire, what if Fawkes pulled you through with him" the young girl wondered

"maybe but I'm not sure" looking up at Hermione "I just glad I'm alive and that you are better, I really missed you while you were petrified" after admitting that Harry hurriedly looked down and away blushing brightly.

Just then Madam Pomphry enters "ah miss granger are you feeling better now no stiffness or sore joints?"

Hermione replies while smiling "none at all thank you madam Pomphry"

Looking back at Harry Poppy smiles sadly "harry I'm sorry to say I will have to bind your magic for a bit at the moment your core is rather unstable, it's to be expected Having gone through what you did"

Harry looking shocked "how long ma'am?" he really hoped it would be before he got back to the Dursley's

"not to long " she replied "just long enough to stabilize your core, Miss granger I am going to ask you to leave since I will need to concentrate you may return once I'm done but he will probably be asleep again "

"Okay ma'am, I'll see you later Harry" getting up Hermione quickly leaves the room.

"Now harry I need you to lie down now" quickly lying down Harry watches as the witch slowly starts the spells needed

What neither Dumbledore nor Poppy realized is that bindings that Dumbledore had used had not weakened at all but Harry's magic had grown larger to allow Harry to survive his earlier years as well as cast magic at a average wizard level, also since the binding Poppy was about use would have cut that little bit magic that was left completely off Harry's magic reacted and instead of being bound to Harry's magic as planned it was bound to the bindings placed by the Headmaster.

Another thing was that the binding being cast also slowly wore off over time allowing the person bound to use his or her magic as was safe to use, and since it was now bound to binding from the Headmaster they too were going to slowly dissolve allowing Harry to use more and more magic,

Outwards all that happened was that there was a bit lighter than usual making sure no one realized what had happened.

"Alright Harry all done, the binding erodes over time so by the time you get back to Hogwarts you will full access to your magic once more."

Smiling up at the mediwitch and with sleepy thank you he then slowly fell asleep. Quietly placing some privacy spells Poppy returned to her office.

* * *

_Hello again everyone here is the first part of chapter 2 I know it been awhile but not only did have to wait for a new PC but I also lost quite a bit of the story, now I have to remember everything from the earlier chapters and how they tie in with chapters I currently have finished._

_The chapter as it is now is pretty much a teaser for the finished thing and will be at least three time larger when its done I will also try to release the finished chapter before Sunday next week  
_

_and after that at least a chapter every two weeks till I reach the finished chapters I still have._

_also as always reviews are welcome but no flamers__, I like criticism as it__ shows where I need to improve but just plain insults just piss me off._

_anyways Enjoy your weekend Xeno96 signing off.  
_


End file.
